


Премия Рэнди

by rational_sith



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rational_sith/pseuds/rational_sith
Summary: Питер обретает способность заставить монеты исчезнуть по щёлчку пальцев. Хоть и незначительная, но всё же настоящая суперсила! Остаётся лишь обратить её в свою пользу.





	Премия Рэнди

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Randi Prize](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743255) by [Alexander Wales (cthulhuraejepsen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cthulhuraejepsen/pseuds/Alexander%20Wales). 



> Also avaliable at [Fanfics.me](http://fanfics.me/fic118475&ref=382610), [Ficbook](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7183236) and [Samlib](http://samlib.ru/r/rationalist/randi_prize.shtml).

Питер мог заставить монеты исчезнуть, щёлкнув пальцами.

Казалось, что это подчиняется некоторым правилам. За один щелчок исчезала одна монета. Первый тест, который он провёл, обнаружив у себя эту способность, заключался в том, чтобы положить монеты перед собой, несколько раз щёлкнуть пальцами и посмотреть, в каком порядке они будут исчезать. Монеты более высокого достоинства пропадали первыми. Монеты, которые были ближе к нему, исчезали первыми. Взяв линейку, Питер обнаружил, что «ближе» по большей части определялось тем, как далеко монета находилась от его сердца. Он опробовал щелчки под разными углами и за спиной, но это, похоже, не имело значения. Он провёл испытания, чтобы узнать, что произойдёт, если монета большего номинала будет находиться дальше, чем монета номиналом меньше и выяснил, чем это определялось; одноцентовая монета исчезала, если находилась в пять или более раз ближе, чем пятицентовая, и пятицентовая монета исчезала, если она находилась в пять раз ближе, чем двадцатипятицентовая.

К концу первого дня Питер потратил тридцать долларов мелочью. В копилке больше ничего не осталось, и пальцы уже болели. Он понятия не имел, куда девались монеты. Были и другие вопросы помимо этого, например, что произойдёт с канадскими монетами или жетонами из автомойки, но у Питера действительно была настоящая суперсила. Оставалось лишь обратить её в свою пользу.

Джеймс Рэнди был скептиком, который в тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят четвёртом году учредил премию для любого, кто мог продемонстрировать сверхъестественные способности. В настоящее время премия составляла миллион долларов. Умение заставить монету исчезнуть по щелчку пальцев казалось не очень-то полезным, и его не нужно было хранить в секрете, поэтому решение сперва получить премию Рэнди (прежде всего остального) казалось верным. Питер тщательно заполнил свою заявку, заверил подписью своего (полностью потрясённого) брата-физика Криса, отправил её по почте и получил ответ через несколько дней.

Протокол был тщательно согласован. Питер заставил исчезнуть более ста долларов и многие опыты провёл в лаборатории Криса под пристальным наблюдением. Похоже, наиболее полезное применение заключалось в уничтожении отходов; если бы власти признали ядерные отходы монетами, возможно, отчеканив их, тогда Питер мог бы постепенно очистить от них мир. Самая большая монета в мире весила тонну, и Питер был уверен, что он сможет заставить исчезнуть её также легко, как простую одноцентовую. Если бы Соединённые Штаты объявили, что их ядерные монеты стоят триллион долларов каждая, тогда он мог бы заставить их исчезнуть, не выходя из дома. (Собственные знания Питера, похоже, ни на что не влияли: было проведено двойное слепое исследование.)

В день предварительного теста Питер был потрясён, увидев, что пришёл сам Рэнди. У него была густая белая борода и большие очки; человек в хорошей форме в возрасте восьмидесяти шести лет выглядел удивительно. Питер пожал ему руку, и Рэнди улыбнулся.

— Я не буду вмешиваться в протокол, — сказал Рэнди. — Я не буду касаться материалов или высказывать возражения. Мы ознакомились с вашим заявлением и просмотрели видеоматериалы, так что осталось только действительно всё доказать. Если всё так и есть, мы это скоро узнаем.

Поле было оцеплено, а расходы на это отнесены на счёт Питера. Все присутствующие — около дюжины человек — убрали все свои монеты. В начале дня Питер побывал на поле и пощёлкал пальцами, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии монет под землёй или в траве. Он просмотрел протокол шесть раз, прежде чем появились Рэнди и наблюдатель.

Наблюдатель вышел вперёд и поместил двадцатипятицентовую монету на маленький чёрный стол, проверенный заранее. Монету наблюдатель доставил из банка, а на случай, если потребуется замена, за оградой поля хранились запасные.

Все пристально смотрели на монету. Питер медленно поднял руку. Ему пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы она не дрожала. Он щёлкнул пальцами, и ничего не произошло.

Он снова щёлкнул пальцами. Монета осталась на месте. А ведь на кону был миллион долларов. Питер в мыслях уже начал тратить деньги. Он щёлкнул в третий раз и в четвёртый, и продолжал щёлкать, пока Крис не вышел вперёд и не сказал ему остановиться. В ходе короткой беседы они попытались выяснить, в чём может быть проблема, но единственное, до чего они додумались, это то, что рядом находились другие монеты большего номинала. Питер продолжил щёлкать и подошёл так близко к монете, насколько это позволяли наблюдатель и протокол, но после сотни щелчков тест был признан проваленным. Рэнди ушёл, и Питеру оставалось лишь гадать, что же случилось.

Сила так никогда и не вернулась, как бы долго и с какой силой Питер ни щёлкал пальцами. Несколько коротких дней волшебства были похожи на сон. Питер мог бы поверить, что это было временным помешательством, если бы не видеозаписи.

Несколько недель спустя в дверь Питера постучали. Он открыл и уведел Джеймса Рэнди: с густой белой бородой, в чёрном костюме, с красным галстуком.

— Я не мошенник, — сказал Питер. — Всё было на самом деле.

— Можно мне войти? — спросил Рэнди. Питер кивнул, и они прошли в гостиную. Рэнди сел на стул и помассировал колени. — Питер, вы знаете, сколько людей приходило ко мне за все эти годы?

— Эм, триста шестьдесят? — вспомнил Питер. — Так было сказано в Интернете. Я хотел ко всему подготовиться. Но у меня была настоящая сила, — продолжил Питер. — Это было не только в моей голове. Другие люди тоже это видели.

— Вы считаете, что вы уникальны? — спросил Рэнди. — Вы думаете, что за всю историю мира вы единственный, кто когда-либо демонстрировал или обнаруживал сверхъестественные способности?

— Я... нет, — сказал Питер. — Наверное, нет. Но тогда почему премия существует так долго? Почему никто не получил её?

Рэнди вытащил из кармана монету, мгновение удерживал её на пальце, а затем подбросил её. Она вращалась, образуя мерцающую сферу. Когда она достигла верхней точки своей параболической траектории, Рэнди щелкнул пальцами, и монета исчезла.

— Триста шестьдесят тестов, — сказал Рэнди. — Ни один не пройден. Общим фактором был я. — Он усмехнулся, обнажив зубы.

— Как? — спросил Питер. — _Почему?_

— Я никогда не мог объяснить, как, — сказал Рэнди. — А вот почему, должно быть очевидно. Если можно забрать у кого-то силу, почему бы этого не сделать? Премия притягивает их, как мотыльков манит пламя. Всё, что нужно, — пожать руку.

— Я, — начал Питер, — я разоблачу вас! Вы меня обокрали!

— Вы не слушали, — Рэнди медленно встал. — Ко мне приходят экстрасенсы, и я забираю их силы. Понимаете, зачем я здесь? Я пришёл не для того, чтобы злорадствовать. Это зачистка.

И Питер остался один. Ему было грустно, и он попытался вспомнить, в чём причина. Видеозаписи, вот в чём дело. Он тщательно отредактировал их, чтобы казалось, что монета исчезает. Это отняло много времени, и всё впустую. И почему только он думал, что сможет вот так обмануть Рэнди?


End file.
